A Dance With The Devil: RagingKey vs Gyro and Pierce
by RagingKey
Summary: Twin Heroes of Remnant and Remnant of a Dream Crossover. RagingKey wants answers, and Swift isn't willing to give them up so easily. When a deal between gods is made, Gyro and Pierce are put to the test in a clash that will push them past their limits. Even so, the Lord of Hell won't give in so easily. Contains some swearing and mentions of gore. OC's belong to their creators.


**Hello fans of _Remnant of a Dream_ and _Twin Heroes of Remnant_. I am your host, RagingKey, and today we will be looking at the fight of the century, the clash of all clashes, the battle to end all battles, RagingKey vs Gyro and Pierce Vermillon. Now, before I get on with a few more notes I would like to add that RagingKey is more of an OC than a SI, mostly because I based my pen name off of him, and not him off of me. **

**So for those of you coming from ROAD (Remnant of a Dream), you know that I had talked about a little side project I have been working on. Well, this is it. For those of you from THOR (Twin Heroes of Remnant), you have heard nothing from Swift. He wanted to put this in, but then he decided it was a little dark of his story, so he left it to me to do as I wish.**

 **As for if this is cannon, this is for ROAD, but for THOR, you will have to ask Swift because he can decide if he wants it to be or not. Considering this takes place after Volume 3 of RWBY on my end, and Swift knows where on his, there will be a few spoilers for both stories, though mostly minor. If you are reading ROAD and want to skip a fairly large spoiler, from where it says _Vale_ until it says _Beacon Hospital_. All powers from THOR are confirmed, they may not have been released yet.**

 **Now, unfortunately Swift could not be here to join my in this AN, so for the both of us, sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Study of The Keeper**

Swift closed the thick brown book that sat in his lap. Looking up from his book, he made eye contact with the man who sat across from him. He wore a thick black shirt, black pants, tall black boots, black gloves, and an ankle length black trench coat, which he kept unzipped. "Alright, I am going to try and remain calm," claimed Swift, "and so I will ask just one question first."

"That's fine," responded the man as he pushed his shoulder length, jet black hair out of his slate grey eyes.

"Okay… HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"The Hell-line." The man pointed to the portal of fire behind him. "It allows me to traverse through Time and Space while ignoring the laws put in place. Gives me access to all of my abilities. Also, what happened to calm?"

Swift reached up and pulled his hair. "That flew out the window when you came from who knows where."

"Hell," the man calmly replied.

"What?" Swift was now confused more than angry.

"I came from Hell, or at least I came here from Hell. I happen to be the Lord of Hell himself. R-" Swift interrupted his guest before he can finish.

"RagingKey!" Before the named guest could answer, Swift grabbed the book he was reading and stuck back on the shelf and ran his finger along the books in the same bookcase till he came across the one he wanted. He moved his finger along the title of the book, _Remnant of a Dream_. "The Lord of Hell, RagingKey." Swift's expression quickly changed from one of wonder to one of anger once more. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you so hostile?" RagingKey stood up as he said this.

"Because no one should be here, which means that you shouldn't exist."

"I don't exist, not anymore."

Once more, Swift became confused again. "What do you mean?"

Rage walked past his host towards the bookshelf behind him and began pulling random books off the shelf. "Each one of these books is a story. Each story creates a flow of time, a timeline. The world the timeline exists in, that is a universe. They exists separate from one another, but recently something has changed."

"What are you going on about?" Rage turned on a heel, holding a book in his hand. _Twin Heroes of Remnant._

"But some of these books are different. Alternate universes, distorted timelines, changed stories. I can look through one of these and find people, creatures, and events that never should have happened. Yet, I what I find intriguing is how they haven't crumbled now, when they have so many times before.

"Take this book in my hand. Cinder dies before the universe truly takes shape. Crisis averted time and time again. The legends of Hyrule becoming real in the world of Remnant. Yet every time, the Time does not become distorted. Yeah, the time of story may suffer, but it doesn't cause the true Time to crumble. Everything plays out just fine.

"Then I look at the book in your hand. You don't have to open it I already know what it says. I watched that story play out very closely so far. Things have happened in that time that could crumble Time and Space, but it hasn't. I need to find out why, and you are going to tell me." Rage pointed his finger in Swift's face.

"I am going to tell you nothing," Swift refused as he pushed the finger out of his face. "You can't just walk into my study and demand answers like you own the place."

"I don't have time for this."

"It seems like you do if nothing is wrong." Swift's face gained a small grin at his comment.

"I am trying to make sure nothing goes wrong. That's what I do as the Lord of Hell. So, either we can sit down and have a nice discussion, or I drag you to Hell myself and beat the answers out of you. Trust me when I say I can cause so much pain without killing you."

"I know, trust me. You see, you may be the Lord of Hell, but I am the Keeper of Stories. Even one not written down and bound by the laws of Time and Space, I can still see their stories, know their abilities. If you want to know why time hasn't crumbled, then you have to pass a test."

Rage crossed his arms in interest. "I'm listening." Swift reached forward and grabbed the book out of the Lord of Hell's hand.

"You said you were familiar with this story, you know how time has proceeded so far?" Rage nods. "Good. You should then know that the two people at the center of all the change, Gyro and Pierce. Quite interesting boys, finding a way to jump from one universe to another."

"Yes, that same event that shut off another transporter aimed for the same place, trapping them in a different version of Remnant."

"Anyways, I feel they may have become too powerful for their own good. You are to fight, but not kill them."

"Like you need to tell me twice." Swift's eyes honed in on the Lord of Hell with an icy stare.

"I will also be limiting your powers." Swift placed his hand on Rage's shoulder before he could respond and a crushing energy force washed over him.

"What the hell did you just do?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"Just limited your Black Diamond to whatever your can hold in your body. That should give you enough for Thousand Dagger Dance. Also, the more you use it, the weaker it will get. Be mindful when using it."

"Asshole." Rage stood back up and caught his breath again. "How did you manage to do that? Nothing has managed to limit my powers aside from my coat before."

"Win and maybe I will tell you."

Rage rolled his eyes. "Well, you better hope these two are a challenge."

"I'm sure they are." RagingKey nodded and turned around again. A portal for fire appeared before him and he stepped through.

"This will be fun to read." As Swift reopened the book, the portal dissipated into nothingness, not even leaving a scorch mark behind. "These is a lot you don't know Rage, maybe this will shine some light. You are quite young, after all."

* * *

 **Beacon, training room**

Gyro, dressed in a green tank top and black shorts, ducked underneath the flying fist of his twin brother, Pierce, dressed in a red tank top and beige shorts. Shifting his stance, Gyro strikes forward with his left elbow, which is blocked by Pierce raising his left arm. Gyro used it as a pivot point and spun around his brother and went for a jab with his robotic right hand. Pierce's instincts told him to duck as the fist sailed over his head.

Pierce grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him over his right shoulder with the intent to slam him onto the ground below. As he gets pulled, Gyro twisted his body around and wrapped his legs around his brother's neck. Using his left hand to stabilize himself, Gyro rolled upon landing, dragging his brother through the air, and released his grip to send him flying. Pierce tucked and rolled as he hit the ground, allowing him to recover instantly.

The twins turn back to each other, both slightly panting from their workout. Sweat dripped down their face and stained their shirts as they stared into each other's eyes. They continue like this for a good minute before relaxing their stances as they held up their thumbs to the other.

"I think we can call it a day," Gyro claimed. Pierce nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah," he began, "I still have to meet Yang for dinner tonight. I'm taking her to Junior's Club tonight. She really wanted to go." Gyro chuckled a little as the two went towards the locker rooms.

"I hear you bro. Ruby is very insistent on learning magic, and I am happy to teach her." Gyro reached his locker and opened it as he took off his shirt. Before grabbing a towel to shower, he noticed a message on his scroll. Thinking it was from Ruby, he opened it up and read the message. To his surprise, the message was from a saved contact **Rage**. "Hey Pierce?"

His twin turned to him, also without a shirt, in wonder. "Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone named Rage?" Pierce looked up in thought before facing his brother once more.

"No, I don't believe so. Why?"

"I just got a message on my scroll by someone saved in my contacts as that name." Pierce walked over to his brother with a towel hung over his neck.

"What does it say?"

"Let's see." Gyro opened the message again, and it read; _Gyro and Pierce, it has come to my attention that you have more knowledge about this world you live in. Time has followed a different course than it was intended to, and yet nothing has caused a major distortion. It is concerning to say the least. Meet me at the Amity Colosseum and I can promise we will have one Hell of a good time. -RagingKey._

"Talk about creepy," said Gyro speaking first. Pierce clenched his right hand into a fist as Gyro set his scroll down in his locker.

"How does he know?" asked Pierce, "No one, outside of the select few who we told, should've known that we are not from Remnant. So how does he? And how does he know that this was not how the story went? It is like he watched RWBY, and is angry about how we changed it."

"I wouldn't be so sure he is angry. More like, curious. He must have knowledge of Time becoming distorted when events change, and wants to know why this time it hasn't."

"I'm still going to kick his ass when we get there."

"Yeah, I could use a real fight, too."

"I better tell Yang I won't be able to make it to dinner." At that moment, Pierce's scroll went off with a message. _Ozpin wants Team RWGBY and Team JNNPR to meet him at the Amity Colosseum. Apparently someone has been spotted roaming around and wants up to find out what._ _-Yang_. "Speak of the Devil, Yang just told me that we need to meet our teams at the arena anyways." Pierce received another message as he spoke. _I heard that. -RagingKey._

Pierce looked around frantically for the mysterious person on the other side of the message. Gyro raised an eyebrow at his brother's frantic behavior. "What is it?" he asked. Pierce showed him the message and Gyro's face gained a worried look. "We better get changed and head over there, now."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

Gyro and Pierce walked out of the Bullhead outside the arena, dressed in their usual combat attire, with the rest of their teams behind them. Ozpin even joined them, quietly sipping his coffee behind the students. "Umm, might I ask what we are doing here again?" Jaune asked.

Pierce turned to his leader to speak, when Ozpin beat him to the punch, "I received a call earlier about someone walking around the arena aimlessly. According to the footage, the gentleman walked out some portal of fire."

"RagingKey," Pierce cursed under his breath, but Blake heard it loud and clear thanks to her cat ears.

"RagingKey?" she repeated as a question. Once again, Pierce turned to respond, but his twin interrupts him.

"We don't know anything about him other than what Ozpin has told us," Gyro answered.

"And that he 'invited' Gyro and myself here," finished Pierce, "Though it seemed more like a challenge than a simple chat."

"Whatever he may of summoned you for must be important," predicted Ozpin, "I think it would be improper to keep our host waiting. Shall we continue?" Gyron and Pierce nodded and followed their headmaster into the stadium.

Inside the arena, the large group find a man, younger than Ozpin but much older than Gyro or Pierce, standing in the center. His black trench coat flapped in the wind, and the dimmed lights made him look evil. "You must be Gyro and Pierce?" the man asked, "And I see you brought some friends." Before either team could react, a black wall appeared in front of them and pushed them back. Gyro, Pierce and Ozpin watched as everyone else was forced back to the entrance of the arena. The black wall then folded in half and fell back to the trio, destroying the bridge in the process.

"You must have some nerve thinking you can threaten my students and get away with it," Ozpin growled as his grip on his cane tightened. Gyro looked behind him as the black wall that was once there no longer remains visible.

"Ozpin, you are mistaken. I am not here for your students." The man reached back and flames shot from his hand down the length of his back. A golden scabbard appeared in the stead of the fire as he gripped its golden hilt. "I am here for the false heroes of Hyrule."

"They are still my students!" Ozpin charged forward without thinking and swung his cane at the man.

"Pitiful." The man quickly unsheathed his golden blade and cut through Ozpin's cane like butter. Before the headmaster could react, the man continues his motion and drove his blade into the ground. He then used it as a stabilizer and delivered a roundhouse kick to the silver haired professor. His motion did not stop as he yanked his blade from the ground and landed his feet before he brought it around his body and nailed Ozpin in the side of his head with the flat of his blade.

The force of the attack sent the headmaster out of the arena and into a wall in the stands. "That was quite rude, Ozpin. You attacked someone before they even had a chance to introduce themselves."

"Who are you?!" Gyro asked as he drew the Master Sword from his back and willed into his hand the Hylian Shield. Pierce also called upon his lance at the same time. The man turned to the two boys as a black blade practically appeared in his left hand.

"I am the Lord of Hell, RagingKey!" The entire area around the platform the three were standing on erupted in flames, forming a surrounding wall around them. Gyro took the time to examine his weapons. In his right he held a golden long sword with the center of it colored orange. The hilt retained the golden color of the edge, but it also had a small red jewel in the center of the guard. From the handle extended a short chain with a loop just large enough for his finger. The second blade was nothing to marvel at, just a simple black long sword. "Is it just me, or is it a little too quiet?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gyro. RagingKey drove his black blade into the ground and pulled out a small remote. He aimed it at the control room of the arena and the speakers turned on. He put the remote away and took out his scroll and tapped the screen. Music began playing through the speakers.

 **(Cue: One Winged Angel - FFVII Advent Child)**

"That is much better." claimed Rage as he put his scroll away and picked up his blade once more.

"As much as I hate this guy," began Pierce, "He is fucking good at picking the right music for a fight."

"He might of just gotten lucky," argued Gyro as they both resumed their battle stances.

"You boys better give me a decent challenge!" Both sides charged forward in an epic clash. Rage stabbed forward with his black blade as Gyro blocked the attack with his shield. The hero incarnate swung his blade downward in attempts to counter, but the Lord of Hell parried the attack with ease. Pierce leaped over his brother before Rage has time to strike and brought his lance down at his head.

Rage spun out of the way and added a reverse heel kick to the movement, nailing Pierce in the jaw and towards the wall of flames. The red clad twin regained his balance and landed, though he still slid back a few more feet. Gyro used the distraction to his advantage and brought his blade around his body. Blue energy gathered around the Master Sword as he performed the Spin Attack. Rage sighed and began spinning the Blade of Rage around his finger. The spinning blades collided, each making contact in perfect sync.

After blocking the attack, Rage kept his blade spinning as Gyro tried to get some distance, but it was too late. "Flames of the Red Giant!" chanted Rage as flames erupted from his blade with the heat to match that of stars. Gyro watched in horror as the mass of fire rocketed towards him, only for him to be pushed out of the way at the last moment. The hero incarnate rolled to his feet as he watched his brother become engulfed flames.

What didn't hit Pierce continued on behind him and went through the wall of flames. The mass of fire crashed into the stands by the entrance and sent debris flying at the two teams. Yang punched most of the big pieces while everyone dodged the smaller ones, but one managed to slip by and cut Weiss's shoulder cape. "Oh come on, really!" she complained.

Back in the arena, the flames died down around Pierce. Rage titled his head for a moment as he watched Pierce practically brush off some dirt from his clothing, but emerged perfectly fine. "Immune to fire?" Rage asked.

"Yeah," replied Pierce, "Too bad I couldn't eat them like Natsu, or you would be fucked right now." Rage face palmed.

"He was such an idiot, and the fact that you think you can use fire aga-" Before he could finish, Pierce fired a large breath of flames at the Lord of Hell. Rage stood in the flames, head still in his hand. Once the flames dissipate, he resumed. "Against the _Lord of Hell_. Damn, are all you fucking hot heads filled with nothing but hot air in your skull."

"No, but we are good at distractions." On cue, Gyro fired an Ion Cannon into Rage's back. Instead of causing an electrical shock however, the attack caused him to shatter like glass. Pierce and Gyro stood in shock and confusion as they stare at where their opponent had once stood. Gyro looked up from the spot just as Rage appeared behind Pierce with fire at his feet. He doesn't have enough time to warn his brother as a devastating sword combo rips across his back, thankfully blocked by his Aura. Rage finished the combo with an upward slash to Pierce's spine that sent him into the air.

As he fell, the Lord of Hell slammed his black blade into the ground, causing a black pillar to rise and send him back up. A black hammer twice the size of Pierce formed above him a moment later and nailed him into the ground. Gyro took a quick peek at his brother's Aura, seeing it already dropped to 75% while he was sitting comfortably at 97%. There was no data on their opponent, who seemed to have endless energy.

Gyro grunted at the sight and switched his shield out for the Great Fairy Sword. He let out a ferocious battle cry, catching the attention, and a grin, from Rage. The black clad warrior twirled his blades in his hands and practically disappeared again. "Instant Transmission?" Gyro asked, confused yet still on guard.

"Not quite!" replied Rage as he appeared behind Gyro with fire once more at his feet. He first swung his black blade, which Gyro blocked with the Master Sword and stabbed forward with the Fairy Sword. Rage leaned his body to the side to avoid the attack and strike Gyro's chest at the same time. The attack caused him to stagger back for just a moment.

Before he could capitalize on the opening, Pierce slashed at Rage's chest with the Swords of Demise. The Lord of Hell blocked the first strike, but the next three hit their mark and send him back a few feet. Gyro continued the assault with a dual blade spin attack, sending him back even further and onto his back. Pierce leaped into the air and went for a crushing airborne smash, only for Rage to lean back onto his neck and sent himself into the air with a mule kicked aimed at Pierce's face.

Pierce quickly covered his face with his swords as the powerful feet slammed into the flat side of the blades. Practically defying gravity, Rage shifted his body off the blade and began rotating the other direction. As he reaches eye level with Pierce, he dropped the Blade of Rage and wrapped his arm around the back of his neck and squeezed. His weight shifted again, this time dragging Pierce with him as gravity took hold again. Like something from professional wrestling, Rage drove Pierce's head into the arena ground with a earth shattering DDT.

The Lord of Hell quickly rolled to the side to avoid the downward strike from Gyro and hopped to his feet, still turning. As he began facing the hero incarnate once again, he threw his second blade towards him. Gyro swatted the blade away as it approached his face. Rage ran towards the Blade of Rage as his discarded sword loops around Gyro and split into ten smaller daggers. Before the the twin can take a step, the daggers crash into his back and slowly chip away at his Aura.

Pierce forced himself back to his feet and stood next to his twin brother as they face the Lord of Hell, now with one blade. "I must admit, I was a little worried that this would be no fun," said RagingKey, "Not many can land a couple of blows, even if I am holding back."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Pierce cried out, "You mean the fucking fire and that black shit is you holding back."

"Trust me when I say, this power is nothing compared to what I truly wield."

"That's impossible!" claimed Gyro, "I could have chalked up the fire to your Semblance, or maybe you were very gifted with burn Dust, but the black glass is something different, but it could be a Semblance as well. But if you are claiming that you have that much power, I can only assume you're bluffing."

"You are half right," stated RagingKey.

Gyro shifted his stance slightly, ready to strike at any moment. "How so?"

"The powers I possess are not that of Semblances or Auras. Do you remember what I told you when I introduced myself? I told you that I am the Lord of Hell. You know, where the souls of the damned reside."

"So I guess that makes you the mother fucking Devil, right?" Pierce guessed.

"NO! I told you, I am the _Lord of Hell_. The Devil was Lucifer. Why can't anybody figure that out?" Rage said this as the flames around the arena grew stronger.

"Then prove it to me, _Satan_ ," Pierce taunted.

"Zantetsuken!" chanted Rage, but it didn't come from in front of them. Gyro reacted quickly, making a 180 turn and brought his swords up in front of him in a cross block as a black katana blade cut across his back. The surprise attack removed a great chunk of Gyro's Aura as it sent him close to the flames. Pierce charged towards Rage as he crouched and held his blade on his left side, preparing a quick draw slash, similar to Moonslice.

Out of unconscious fear, Pierce hesitated for half a second as his mind flashed Adam in place of RagingKey. The brief moment provided the perfect opening as Rage practically disappeared from Pierces view, only to reappear behind him. He looks confused for a moment, before a series of slashes ripped across his chest and armor. Pierce flew through the air and landed next to his brother who had just gotten up.

"Damn, he's strong," Pierce muttered to his twin as said twin checked his scroll.

"Yeah, and we are sitting at just under 60% Aura each," added Gyro, "Still in the green at least, but I don't think we will be able to beat him like this. If I could freeze him, we could really stop him for a little bit."

"So, you need some time then?"

"Yeah, distract him while I set up the trap." Pierce nodded and switched his weapon to the Scimitars of Twilight as he charged the Lord of Hell. The red twin swung first with his right blade and Rage deflected it with the flat of his black katana. He ducked under the second and went for a slash at his waist, only for Pierce to block it with his other blade. Rage used the opportunity to sweep his legs, but Pierce performed a back flip to avoid it and countered with a flurry of sword strikes. The Lord of Hell either blocked or dodged each one with grace and flung the sword out of his own hand.

The black katana spun like a buzzsaw as it flew towards Pierce, who simply swatted the blade away. He then followed the blade as it went around his left side to make sure the weapon didn't morph. As he followed the weapon, Rage charged forward and nailed Pierce in the right side of his jaw with a forceful roundhouse kick. The kick knocked the red twin near his brother as a white glyph formed under the Lord of Hell's feet. He doesn't have time to react as he hears the chant of the spell, "Frozen Hell!"

The entirety of the glyph froze over and created a glacier in the middle of a ring of fire. Gyro lowered his hands and turned to his twin. "You know," he began, "When I said hold him off for me, that should of implied not getting your ass kicked. Or jaw in this case."

"Fuck you!" his twin snapped back, "He took advantage of my blind spot." Gyro groaned.

"Really, why are you making puns now?"

"I didn't… That was not intentional." Gyro just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just see if this lunatic is still alive and maybe we will have some answers as to whatever happened today."

"I'm not that crazy," corrected RagingKey as he walked over to the two like an old friend. The two dropped their jaws in disbelief. "I mean, yeah I am probably not right in the head and I have more blood on my hands than Hitler, but I am not that crazy." Rage took note of their faces and chuckled. "What, you look like you all just saw a ghost?"

"How the fuck did you just waltz out of a fucking glacier made from fucking Ice magic!" Pierce's face turned as red as the flames around them with anger.

"Kinda hard to freeze someone who can, oh I don't know, melt fucking ice with the flames from fucking Hell." True to his word, the entire glacier that was once in the arena was now nothing more than mist. Melted and evaporated in an instant. "Tell you what boys, you are strong, very strong. So I am going to use a little bit more power, I hope your ready."

Without giving the twins a chance to respond, Rage 'teleported' to the center of the platform where ice once stood, and grabbed one side of his trench coat. Gyro and Pierce regathered their bearings and readied their normal weapons. "Pay attention, because this is going to be shown only once." Rage took one more deep breath and ripped the trench coat right off of his body. As it flew in the wind, it burned in bright flames which then coated his body. The action sent a blast of wind everywhere as Rage's power became less restricted.

With his arms now exposed, Gyro and Pierce could see what lied underneath his black coat, a black tank top and a black pair of pants. RagingKey quickly flexed his arms with clenched fists before coating them with black gauntlets made of the same stuff he had been using the entire fight.

"I know he is just a man," began Pierce, "But it might be a good idea to test out the ICARUS right now, we are going to need a lot of firepower. I don't want to summon if I don't have too."

"Already on its way," confirmed Gyro, "Clones are bringing it now. We need to careful, you at about 50% Aura right now."

"This guy's tough, but we are tougher. Let's kick his ass."

"Right!" The twins turned back to RagingKey as he cracked his knuckles.

"You done yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Sorry for wasting your fucking time, but we were discussing how to kick your ass!" snapped Pierce.

"Waste of time? Boys, this is the most fun I have had in a long time. I want to enjoy this as long as I can, so don't die too soon, alright." He then flashed a small grin at the two, bringing Pierce to a growl. The red twin charged forward with Gyro following close behind. Pierce swung his lance around his body and tried to cave in Rage's skull with the attack, but the Lord of Hell avoided the telegraphed attack by moving his head to the side. As the weapon passed over his shoulder, he took his left hand and went to smash it into Pierce's jaw again, but instead it crashed into the Hylian Shield in Gyro's hand. Despite the block, the punch sent Gyro crashing into his brother and they both roll on the ground.

"Damn!" cursed Gyro, "He wasn't lying when he said that he was holding back. I felt that through my Aura." Gyro pulled out his scroll to check. "We are still around 50% through, so at least we have that."

"We can't give up!" cried Pierce, "We have to keep fighting. There is no way he is winning." He charged Rage once more as he created three clones around him. The first two held the Swords of Demise and Scimitars of Twilight respectively, while the third wielded the True Demon Sword and a parrying dagger. Gyro sighed and formed three clones as well. One held a Sheikah Naginata, another a Gleaming Rapier, while the last wore the Power Gauntlets.

The real Pierce reached the the Lord of Hell first, thrusting his lance forward. Rage avoided the stab as the crushing force of a spiked ball and chain forced him to roll even closer to the twins and their clones. He made it to his feet and caught the demon blade in his black gauntlet, pulling the clone closer. Before he could land a clean hit, a rapier flashed in his peripheral vision, forcing him to drag the sword from the clone and block the rapid strike with the hilt of the blade.

Sensing something behind him, Rage rolled forward while hooking the rapier with the knuckle guard of the demon blade, and turned while taking the rapier in his other hand. The naginata Gyro continued his motion, turning as he moved his body with his weapon to strike Rage's left side. The Lord of Hell spun the rapier in his hand and knocked the polearm aside while throwing the blade at its wielder. He jumped up and flipped back as the real Gyro spun around with his sword trailing blue underneath. Rage gripped the sword in his possession with both hands and slammed down, hoping to his his target.

Gyro grinned as his plan was set. He continued turning as he extended his shield arm and faced Rage. He pointed his finger at the Lord of Hell and fired a barrage of beams at him while his clones did the same. Rage adjusted his body and drove the blade into the ground while avoiding a majority of the beams that went his way. The ones that would've hit him, merely made contact with a barrier of the black material he had been using all battle.

Pierce and his clones charged in without wasting a moment, knowing Gyro's aim would not allow any of them to be hit. Rage ducked underneath the Swords of Demise and sidestepped one of the Scimitars of Twilight, countering the latter with a hard strike to the jaw. He crossed his arms to block the incoming strike from the saber while his defenses were continuing to block the incoming beams.

As Pierce leaped into the air for a downward strike and Rage brought his fist back in an upper cut, when one of Gyro's beams shattered through the barriers and kept moving forward. It struck Rage in the back, followed by more beams from all directions. "Fuck!" he cursed as Pierce came down and struck him in the side, leaving a deep gash for the blood the poured from his wound. Pierce's clones kept up the assault, covering the Lord of Hell in wounds as the pounding of the beams continued at him.

Acting desperate, Rage sent up a pillar of fire under him which blocked everyone's view of him as he ran out from within the circle of Pierce. "Didn't think I'd actually have to use this, or that it would be weakened this much." Concentrating hard, Rage forced 1000 black daggers, most misshapen and weaker than usual, to appear behind him. "Thousand Dagger Dance!"

The flames subsided as Gyro and Pierce found where RagingKey had escaped to, as well as 1000 daggers flying at them. Both twins recalled their clones as they both ducked and hid behind the hero incarnate shield. Some managed to slip by and remove small amounts of their Aura, while most flew past them, through the flames that were dying down, towards the entrance where the rest of Team RWGBY and JNPPR were waiting.

Weiss quickly formed a defensive glyph in front of them, and then another when her first began to break, blocking most of the daggers that went towards the spectators. One, however, managed to slip by towards Yang, who rolled to avoid losing her head. She stood up and said, "Well, that missed me by a hair." Before the others could groan at her pun, the temperature around them began to rise once more.

"Did it just get hot again?" Ruby asked, turning to her sister as she did so. A hint of yellow light caught her attention as she watched a inch long piece of golden hair float safely to the ground. Yang let out a loud battle cry, gaining the attention of everyone else in the arena.

Rage looked up as the remains of his Black Diamond retracted back into his body and began repairing his wounds. While most of them were small cuts, his left eye was cut through and he had a long gash down his right side. His left hand was also nearly cut off when one of the beams blasted a hole through the inside of his wrist.

Vision slowly came back to his eye as he saw the blonde brawler bring the attention to her. Without warning, she charged out from the entrance with Ruby in tow as she shouted, "Yang!" Rage clenched his left fist as the muscles and tendons finished repairing and reinforced the wall of flames before anyone else could join them. The gash on his side closed up as Yang closed the gap between them, allowing him to use his right hand to catch her flying punch before it impacted his face.

"You are not a part of this!" exclaimed RagingKey. Before Yang could escape, he wrapped his arm under her's and clasped the front of her shoulder. Using his newly repaired arm, he punched down with tremendous force as he pushed her arm up with his right. The impact shattered the bones in her arm. He tossed her to the side as his Blade of Rage reappeared in his right hand and he faced the cloud of rose petals approaching him.

"You're going to pay for that!" cried Ruby as she swung her scythe around at Rage. The Lord of Hell blocked the strike with his sword before pushing the red reaper away. She burst towards him again, and he did the same. The two were practically invisible, appearing only briefly to clash their weapons. Trails of rose petals littered the sky, only to be reduced to ash as the flames followed behind.

Ruby and Rage reappeared in the sky above Gyro and Pierce as Ruby tried to fire a shot into his chest. Rage blocked the bullet and rocketed above Ruby, bringing his sword above his head. He slammed it down hard into the small of her back and sent her into the ground with enough force to crack the entire platform. The only thing that saved her from being cleaved in two was her Aura.

"Keep the change," he taunted her as he turned his attention back to Gyro and Pierce. The twins stared at him with hatred in their eyes and the taste of blood in their mouth.

"You're going to pay for that you bastard!" cried Pierce as he began to transform into his draconic form. He quickly took to the sky and sent powerful gusts of wind at the Lord of Hell. Rage covered his body in flames and shot himself into the sky. Before he could strike the dragon's chest, a barrage of bullets rips into his leg and a dust fueled rocket exploded into his chest and knocked him out of the sky.

He lands on the ground with his bloody left leg and looked up to see Gyro's ICARUS fly through the air, currently piloted by one of his clones. "We don't need toys!" growled Rage as he twirled his sword around his finger, before throwing like a kurigami. The chain extended and wrapped around ICARUS's leg, pulling it down to the cracked platform. Before the mech suit could make it back to his feet, Rage jumped up and punched through the Aura barrier and the cockpit, knocking out Gyro's clone.

"Did you really think that toys like were going to work?" Rage's voice grew more demonic as he shook his bullet ridden leg, now cleared of blood and holes. As he walked forward, time around him stopped. In front of him appeared Swift, looking rather unhappy. "Swift? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, you have caused a bit of destruction here," he said, motioning to the landscape around them. "You shattered Yang's arm, nearly killed Ruby, and somehow managed to royally piss off the some of the strongest warriors in Time and Space!"

"No one is dead, and I have played by your rules, so what's the problem?"

"This battle has become too dangerous for Remnant." Swift sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll tell you what you want to know, just end the fight now."

"Sorry, but I am having too much fun." Rage cracked his knuckles as a thought came to his head. "I got a better idea, we take this fight to Hell."

"Are you fucking crazy!"

"Yes, but go on."

"They won't survive, and you would have access to all your powers."

"Oh come on, I know they have more up their sleeves. I can tell they have more at the ready. This asshole turned into a dragon." Rage points his thumb to Pierce.

"Fine, you want to fight some more…" Swift snapped his fingers and Rage felt their powers grow even more. "...I just gave them Godly Ki."

"That works for me, now unfreeze time so we can continue this." Swift nodded and disappeared. Once his presence was gone, time began once more. Rage blocked the charging Pierce with his left hand, but the power increase they were given pushed the Lord of Hell back further than he expected. Gyro charged towards him while he was holding back the dragon, and Rage threw the Blade of Rage and wrapped it around Gyro, pulling him in close.

"Sorry, but it's time for a change in scenery." Below them, a giant Hell-line opened up and they fell through. As it closed up, the flames surrounding the arena dispersed. Weiss was the first in the arena, followed closely by Blake and the rest of Team JNPPR. As the white haired heiress approached her partner, she heard a muffled cough come from Ruby.

"Ruby!" she called out as the red reaper pushed herself out of the rubble she was in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think," replied the young leader. As she tried to stand up, she soon felt that her legs weren't moving. Concentrating harder, she attempted to bring her left leg underneath her, to no avail. "Weiss… I can't feel my legs." Blake and the others, who were helping Yang up, looked over to her with worry in their eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Weiss took her leader's arm and lifted it over her shoulder while Jaune hurried over and did the same.

"Pyrrha, go get Ozpin and let's get out of here," he ordered.

"But what about Gyro and Pierce, surely they could use our help," protested Pyrrha.

"They can handle this," stated Yang, "Whatever they are facing, we will only get in the way. You can see what he did to me and Ruby. He broke my arm and Ruby's back in less than a minute. We can't help them with this fight." Pyrrha conceded to the blonde brawler and ran towards the stands where Ozpin was struggling to his feet. He gratefully accepted her hand and they got back on the bullhead, taking back to Beacon.

* * *

 **Hell, Arena of Sin**

Rage gripped Pierce's snout tighter and threw the dragon into the red dirt below. He crashed into the ground, creating a sizable crater in the ground. Gyro tried to struggle, but the chains around him just grew tighter. "You better feel pretty lucky, you guys get to see how strong I really am," claimed Rage as he yanked on the chain, pulling it from the end of the blade. Each chain began to explode around Gyro's body, covering him in burns and slowly chipping away at his Aura.

"Curaga!" he chanted as the last of the chains exploded, restoring his Aura a bit before the blade itself exploded. The two landed in a cloud of smoke and flames on the neck of Pierce. The fire spread around the entire arena they landed in, the Arena of Sin. Gyro rolled away, next to his twin, while putting out the flames that damaged his tunic. The once green clothing worn by the previous incarnations of Link, was now in shreds or covered in black burns.

"Dammit, this has to end now!" he cursed into Pierce's ears. As he spoke, the flames around them began to swirl and lift themselves into the air. They danced around as they gathered towards the Lord of Hell, covering his body.

The smoke still concealed his body as he voice rang through the arena. "Now you shall bow down to my true power! Consider yourself lucky you can bear witness to it, because you won't be awake for much longer after it." From within the smoke, Rage slams his foot to the ground and the smoke cleared, revealing his new, king-like, form. Covering his body, the Black Diamond from his weapon created a suit of heavy, black armor. A red and gold cape draped over his shoulders and a crown of the same colors glimmered atop his head. In his hands, the Blade of Rage transformed into a golden trident with a spike on the opposite end as well.

Pierce growled through his draconic form and Gyro spoke in unison, "Some limits are meant to be broken!" Just like before, when Swift granted them their extra power, a crushing wave of force emanated from them. Pierce began to change once more, and Gyro shifted into his wolf form, but grew even more. From his body, Pierce grew six more heads in place of his wings, and his arms and legs thickened to support his weight on four legs. Next to him, Gyro grew ten times his normal wolf size and his fur became black down his back. His head remained the same, until two more grew on either side, the left being the head of a doberman and the right of a rottweiler.

"You know, I find this kinda fitting," commented Rage as he held his trident in front of him like a staff, "Demons fighting to the end in Hell. Cerberus and Hydra against the Lord of Hell himself. This could be interesting. I don't think a trident will work as well though. Well, no time like the present. _Fuego Negro!" (Translation: Black Flame, or Black Fire)_ A burst of energy came from the Lord of Hell as his armor and cape swapped colors and his trident disintegrated into flames. In it's place, the Black Diamond formed into a long, thick, black great sword taller than Rage himself. He stretched out his back and formed two large black wings. "Shall we begin?"

Gyro's center head growled in response and dashed forward as Rage took to the air. He dodged to the side to avoid the snapping jaw of a Cerberus head and brought his blade up to knock aside the second set of teeth trying to clamp down on him. The third head managed to knock the Lord of Hell aside before the large dog slammed his foot down on top of him. RagingKey regained his bearings in time to cut into the giant paw above. Gyro cried out in pain as he hobbled back to heal his foot with his Aura.

Before he could take advantage of the distraction, Rage was forced to block a ball of dark energy flying towards him. Turning his attention to the Hydra now charging towards him, he saw volley of dark energy closing in on him and smirked. With little effort, Rage created a multitude of fireballs around him and sent them towards the dark energy. Each one clashed and created screens of smoke, concealing the Lord of Hell as he ventured through.

Pierce waited in preparation for his opponent to emerge from the smoke, when he heard a familiar voice whisper, "You're looking in the wrong place." One of his other heads snapped at the voice, only to be removed. The main head looked up and sent more balls of dark energy into the air as the other five heads tried to catch RagingKey, to which he removed each one with little effort. The Lord of Hell appeared in front of Pierce's main head and went after the injured eye, but was bombarded by the volley of dark energy from earlier.

As he crashed down to the red dirt, Rage watched as Pierce's removed heads regrew into two more and let out a deafening roar. Each of the heads pointed towards the Lord of Hell and began to gather energy in the thirteen mouths. He looked over to his right and saw Gyro charging another three. "Well, let's see how well you can focus with this," he said as he instantly formed thousands upon thousands of daggers behind him. Within seconds, the thousands became millions, the millions became billions, and the billions became a trillion. "Trillion Dagger Dance!"

Each of the trillion daggers flew forward, creating a sea of black in the eyes of Gyro and Pierce as they tried to hurry their attacks. They couldn't finish charging as the daggers ripped into their monstrous bodies and caused their attacks to misfire into their faces. Gyro collapsed to the ground as the blood poured from the thousands of small cuts while Pierce lost another twelve heads and buried his head into the ground to avoid losing his central head.

Finally, the sea of daggers passed by them and disappeared. Gyro quickly went to work and healed up his numerous cuts as he began to stand back on his legs while Pierce took his head out of the ground and regrew twenty-four heads. Rage twirled his great sword around in his hand, cutting into the ground as he did so,chanting, " _Rey de Fuego!_ " _(Translation: King of Fire or King of Flames),_ and recalled the blade. His armor and cape switched colors once more and his trident reappeared in his hands.

He looked to the Cerberus form Gyro took and chuckled to himself. "I hate to do this," he said to himself, "But I am sending your ass back to the doghouse. Seven Circle Jump!" Rage leaped into the air, creating seven circles where he stood. As he began his descent, each of the seven circles surrounded Gyro and burst into flames. The Cerberus withstood the pain as he watched Rage fall towards him and judged his position. Once he felt he was at the right spot, Gyro used his powerful legs to perform a back flip kick, connecting with the Lord of Hell and sent him flying towards his draconic brother.

Pierce lied in wait as Rage soared towards him, snapping his twenty five jaws as he reached the jungle of heads. Rage tried to dodge the snapping heads, and managed to remove ten of them as he left the thicket of heads, but in the process had his left leg, right hand, and a good portion of his pelvis eaten. He stumbled away as his missing body parts quickly began to reform and stop the bleeding. Pierce regrew another twenty heads as he did so, making it a total of forty-five heads.

Rage turned back to the two monstrous beasts as they were already charging a massive attack. He clenched his recently reformed right fist as he waited for his left leg to finish. The Lord of Hell debated his next move when the only idea he had came to mind. "Haven't had to use this in awhile," he told himself as he watched the two twins continue to charge their attacks. The temperature around him rose quickly, reaching temperatures rivaling that of white dwarf stars, and kept rising. He placed his hands in front of him and focused on gathering the white hot flames into a condensed ball. "I would used Flames of the White Dwarf, but I don't think that will have enough power." The flames in his hands grew stronger and began drawing in pure energy. "I haven't had to actually use this spell in forever, but it should suffice."

The energy gathering in the near fifty mouths of the Hydra and Cerberus reached their maximum levels and stopped charging. They took one final breath before firing the beams of blue energy at the Lord of Hell. As they became closer, the beams interlocked and combined, multiplying their powers together and creating one super beam. "Here goes nothing," Rage said to himself, "Nuclear Nova!" As he chanted the words of the spell, he pushed his hands forward and produced a white beam of his own. Its power was massive, made of not only the hottest flames in existence, but also pure energy. Energy created from fusing atoms together.

The beams clashed in the sky, and the two began to fight for control. The energy from the attacks scorched the ground below them and cracked the red dirt of Hell. The beams sent shockwaves of energy through the Arena of Sin, destroying the walls the surrounded them. Rubble flew through the air, always going one way, away from the beams.

With one final push, both beams reached them maximum powers and continued to struggle for power. Neither side could push the other, powers canceled out, but it had to go somewhere. The collision of power erupted in a bright white light and powerful explosion dwarfing the power of nuclear warheads devastated the land. Had this been on Remnant, the Grimm would have been wiped out, but so would the four kingdoms. Instead, everything within a fifty mile radius was vaporized. One hundred miles, devastated. Thankfully, Rage kept the Arena of Sin even farther away from the main cities of Hell, so no true damage was done.

As the smoke cleared, and the dust settled, only Gyro and Rage were awake. Pierce was on his back, now human, with his shirt torn off but his pants were perfectly fine. Gyro held himself up with the Master Sword as his green tunic laid in shreds around his body. His pants were torn up to his knees and riddled with holes the rest of the way.

He pushed himself to his feet as he looked to Rage. The Lord of Hell lost his armor, and his coat had not returned. His black shirt was non existent, save a small shred that could be considered an armband, and only his right pant leg existed of his pants, most likely due to Pierce eating the other one before it grew back.

Blood also covered their body, and Gyro had a few hundred, castrated wounds up and down his chest. Pierce's forehead was busted open and bleeding profusely. Rage's skin was unmarked however, though long trails and stains of blood covered his body and clothing. It was obvious he took the most fatal wounds, but he healed them just as quickly as he received them.

Rage forced himself to his feet as well, using the Blade of Rage as a crutch while he and Gyro panted heavily. The two looked to each other and nodded, and sign of respect they gave to the other, before they charged forward. Each of them swung their legendary weapons at the other in a last resort attack. What should have been a clash of steel ended in the cutting of wind, each man stopping their blades inches from the other's neck.

They both stared the other down, blades ready to kill. Gyro looked furious, but also exhausted while Rage was as if not more tired than Gyro, but looked happy. A genuine smile crossed his face as he stared down Gyro with their blades pressed to the other's throat. The Lord of Hell laughed, a genuine laugh in the face of death. "I suppose we shall call this a draw," he said to Gyro.

"And why should I let it end like this?" Gyro asked, though it was more of a threat. "I could take your head right now, and this would be all over. You have caused so much pain today, why should I let you go."

"Well, there are a few reasons actually." Rage held out his other hand and lifted his pointed finger. "One, you both would be trapped in Hell if you killed me." He lifted a second finger. "Two, Yang would have a broken arm for a long, long time." A third finger. "Three, I think I snapped Ruby's spine with that attack." Gyro quickly punched Rage in the face before he could continue. The Lord of Hell shook his head, spitting out a couple of loose teeth and blood before he turned back to Gyro and flashed him a perfect smile, containing the few teeth he just spit out.

"Four, I am pretty much the only one who can actually heal them. And five, I have already covered my neck with the Black Diamond that I was using before, and I am no longer restricted. So, do we have ourselves a tie?" Gyro took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Fine," he agreed as he lowered the Master Sword and Rage did the same with his blade.

"Great, that was the most fun I have had in centuries," Rage said as he walked over and hoisted Pierce over his shoulder. "Swift really knows how to organize a challenge."

"Wait! Swift put you up to this?" Rage stopped moving and turned back to Gyro.

"Yeah, he said something about you guys needing a challenge. He limited my powers and told me if I won, he would give me some answers I needed. Though, he stopped time to give you a power boost when I wanted to keep going. I was having too much fun to stop, which is why we are in Hell right now."

"You call getting your leg eaten fun?"

"I have it back, don't I? And it's not like I try to lose limbs, you guys are just that good. Now, do you want to keep bickering, or shall I take you two back to Remnant?"

Gyro let out a deep sigh. "Fine, but you better heal Ruby and Yang."

"I was already going to do that." Rage opened a Hell-line and walked through with Gyro right behind.

* * *

 **Beacon, Hospital**

Ruby lied in the hospital bed she was given after her friends carried her back to Beacon. She tried to wiggle her toes every now and again, but each test was met with no response. She tried to ignore the sharp pain in her back, but the doctors haven't finished the X-Ray, and the pain medication they gave her did nothing to help.

She looked over to her sister, who was lying the the bed next to her with her arm suspended in the air. The doctors were able to tell Yang quite easily, based on how jello like her arm moved, that the bones in her arm were gone, destroyed. Apparently the punch she received broke through her Aura and shattered the bone completely, as well as fractured her collarbone.

Ruby took a deep breath before turning back to the TV in her room, playing a rerun of Bleach. Every time one of the characters would take a heavy hit like the one she took, she winced in pain. It was unbearable to watch, but she couldn't bring herself to charge to channel. So she just watched as the orange haired protagonist was beaten down again and again, each time getting up stronger than before. "I hope you're safe Gyro," she muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Vale, Alleyways (ROAD)**

Gyro and Rage stepped out of the fiery portal as it disappeared and looked at the ruins that once was Beacon. "What the Hell happened?" asked Gyro.

"I think I took us to the wrong Remnant," admits Rage as he adjusts the unconscious Pierce on his shoulder. He prepared to say something else, when the sound of irrational whimpering came from a nearby alley way. "And I think this is the one I have been assisting with." The Lord of Hell hurried down the alley where the whimpering was coming from, with Gyro following close behind.

As the hero incarnate turned the corner, he nearly vomited at the sight of a familiar mint haired girl. Emerald, Cinder's and then Ghirahim's personal illusionist, lied in a dried puddle of blood by her face. Gyro got closer and saw that the dried blood covered her entire face, save her forehead. An 'X' was carved into her eyes, most likely with her bloodied pistol lying next to her. Both of her ears were shot off at point blank range, aimed to take off her ears and rupture her eardrums. Her mouth was also agape, whimpering weird sounds due to the lack of a tongue, which happened to be lying next to her as well.

"I heard about what Ren did," began Rage, "But I looking at it is an entire different story. We must not be completely caught up with this timeline, which means we better go now."

"You're not going to help her?" Gyro asked, confused.

"Not my place, the timeline hasn't shown a problem yet, so I can't do anything." Gyro lowered his head and Rage let out a sigh. "Look, what happened to her is the same as what happened to Pierce. The events played out and she got the short end of the stick. Life sucks, I know, but you can't save everyone."

"So, why did Ren do this? Did she try and kill Nora or something different from the show before?" Rage chuckled a little.

"Ren Glain, not Lie Ren," he corrected, ignoring the web show comment, "And no. Ren has suffered a lot, and that is a result of his pain. Mercury is dead too, in case you were wondering. Killed by the same man who did that." He gestured over to Emerald once again.

"Did you know the fall was going to happen?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you stop it?" Rage turned to Gyro and stared daggers into his eyes.

"Because it was meant to happen. People were suppose to grow from those events, so grow they will. Interfering anymore than necessary will cause too many problems. You have already seen it, you have created a Remnant where anything that is bad you have fixed, and major crisis have been adverted. Here, well you can already tell that this place went to Hell, and time has still changed. This was not the plans this world was meant to play, but as long as Time and Space haven't collapsed, I won't change too much.

"Now, you can ask me more as we leave. We need to go, because knowing you, you could try and help the wrong person if we keep you here too long."

"Alright, I guess." Rage nodded and opened the Hell-line back up and walked through with Gyro following behind.

* * *

 **Beacon, Hospital (THOR)**

Weiss paced back and forth, worried for the only sisters of her team. Blake sat nearby with a book in her hand, trying to remain somewhat calm. Jaune and Pyrrha talked quietly with each other about the situation, coming up with ideas for what happened with Gyro and Pierce, or at least Jaune was while Pyrrha nodded worryingly. Nora was jumping from topic to topic, throwing the occasional reminded that she wanted pancakes, while Ren silently listened to her as he leaned against the wall.

"What is taking them so long?" Weiss grumbled.

"The doctors or the twins?" Blake asked for confirmation.

"The twins, they have been gone forever. Ruby and Yang are not going to let them hear the end of this, and neither will I."

"I suggest we take it easy on them," added Ren as the room turned to him. Once he noticed everyone was looking at him, he sighed and stood up straight. "Whoever that man was took them somewhere to continue their fight. If he has any sort of power compared to Gyro and Pierce, then he probably wanted to take them somewhere where they wouldn't hurt us. We all saw what happened when Yang and Ruby got involved. Yang got her arm destroyed and Ruby was almost cut in half. When they come back from this, they are going to be tired. They might be injured, but at least then they will be safe. Have we ever known them to get into a fight they couldn't handle?"

As he finished his statement, the room grew a little bit hotter. Not from the talking, or a doctor raising the temperature, but from the growing portal of fire in the center of the room. Talking followed the sudden appearance. "And so he said 'It's Torchwick, eagle bitch!' and before he could finish his insult, Airu stabbed him in the dick and sent electricity through his body." The voice was followed by the black haired man with Pierce over his shoulder, and most of his right pant leg was the only clothes he wore. Gyro stepped out from behind him, his usual tunic ripped to shreds and now at best a pair of shorts.

"Man, I feel bad for her version of the guy," he said to the black haired man.

"He got stabbed twice more before they had to surgically remove it."

"Holy fuck!" Then he laughed. Gyro laughed with the man who just hours earlier was picking a fight with. As his laughter died down, he saw the mix of looks he was being given. Ren and Pyrrha were relatively stoic, Jaune was dumbfound about the logic of the portal of fire, Weiss and Blake were giving him death stares, probably from laughing as he walked into the waiting room, and Nora wasn't really paying attention.

Pierce was set down by RagingKey as he walked past them all towards the double doors and pushed them open. Gyro stood there, confused, before lifting his brother up and running after the Lord of Hell. Rage kept moving through the halls and found the room that Ruby and Yang were in. As he stepped through the door, Yang narrowed her eyes while Ruby cowered as much as she could with half her body not working. "Alright! The doctor is here," he declared as he looked at his two 'patients.' "Which one of you should I care for first?"

"Leave us the hell alone!" growled Yang as she clenched her left arm. She may not be at full strength, but she wasn't going to let some asshole with half a pant leg hurt her sister.

"Relax Yang," Gyro said as he walked through the door with Pierce on his shoulder. Yang instantly went from angry to worried at the sight of her fiance unconscious. "He will heal both of you in no time."

"I am already done with her," he corrected as he walked towards Ruby. Yang, confused as to what he meant, threw a punch with her right hand and nailed him in the face. Rage shook it off and barely paid it any mind. "It works, no need to punch me to test it." She looked over to her future brother-in-law for answers.

"Doesn't surprise me," was his response, "Pierce ate one of his legs, and he regrew it within fifteen seconds."

"Do I want to know?"

"I'll tell you later. He kinda dragged us to Hell and back though." Rage burst out laughing as he stood up from Ruby's bedside.

"I expected that one from him, not you," he said through his laugh. Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion as Rage turned back to Ruby.

"We actually went to Hell," confirmed Gyro, "A little hot, but not a bad place."

"Gyro, we blew the arena I kept nearly two hundred miles from any city in Hell to smithereens, and then devastated the land for the next one hundred miles. I still have to have someone clean that up later." He tapped Ruby's leg as she relaxed a little. "Did you feel that?"

"Y-yeah I did," she replied, still worried.

"Good, you two are back to perfect health. Now I am going to repair my clothing and go meet with your so called god. He owes me some answers." Rage walked out of the room, but then walked right back in, carrying some bracelets. "I almost forgot, these are for you." He held the bracelets out to Gyro. "You and your brother can use these at any time to visit the Isle of Warriors and have some good fights. Powers might be adjusted so you aren't as powerful, but it makes great training. I will be looking forward to seeing you guys in some tournaments here and there."

"What about the rest of our teams?" he asked as he took the bracelets.

"I might consider the original ones receiving them, but not these ones."

"And why is that?" Yang asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Because you are not from the original universe. If I bring in versions from other universes like this one, then things would get weird, and kinda fucked up. So, while you still may have your arm, I can't just give out these things to alternates. Now, I bid you all aidu." Before he could get any more remarks, he stepped back into the portal of fire that formed and disappeared.

* * *

 **The Study of The Keeper**

Swift hummed the Hymn of the Fayth to himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip of the brown beverage and walked into his library, where Rage sat. "About time you showed up, I was getting bored," he said. Swift pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over to the Lord of Hell.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Five minutes." Rage stood up and looked Swift in the eyes. "So, shall we get started?"

"I suppose."

"Great." Rage took the mug of coffee from Swift's hands and sat back down. The Keeper of Stories sighed and went back in the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee before sitting back down.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Alright, where do you want to start?"

"You said there are other like you and me, what did you mean?"

"People like you and I, we are seen as gods, and we kinda are. We see these stories, timelines, and universes as they build and unfold. They become worlds, but they are fragile. The laws of nature can't control everything and accidents happen. Universes become intertwined, though at different levels. They become video games, books, movies, anime, TV shows. They are seen as nothing more than media, than stories.

"Then there are events we gods call crossovers. It can be as minor as a character being born into the wrong universe to cross dimensional travel to alternate universes in which certain people or events take place that change the flow of time within the universe. That is where I come in.

"I separate the timelines, creating one where the event happens, and one where it doesn't. In turn, they become stories of their own. They create new events, retell old ones, or even change the course of events entirely. I can even help write the story myself, as you saw when I gave them the power boosts during your fight.

"There are others out there. The Twister of Emotions, the Taker of Toys, and others. They exist for different reasons, but they help protect the universes and keep the flow of time from collapsing. As Lord of Hell, you have protected against problems outside of what we could do. I can tell there is something dark working behind the scenes, RagingKey. They are after you, but I fear they will be after us soon enough.

"War is coming, and blood will be spilled. Rage, continue to fight a grow strong, you are our only hope. If only I knew what this threat was, then I could warn you of what to keep an eye on. I fear for us gods, the protectors of Time and Space. Please, end this war before it can begin. The only thing I can tell you about them, they have already take something you have loved."

"Take this," Swift reached into his pocket and removed a golden star. "If you ever find yourself in a place that you can't escape, use this star and it will restore you to your levels at this moment, though it may take a while to fully charge yourself to the level you need."

"Thank you," said Rage as he pocketed the golden star in one of his inside pockets. He stood up and stretched out his back. "I better get going then, there is still a lot I need to check out concerning my timeline." The Lord of Hell opened up another Hell-line and turned towards it, "You keep an eye on those two, they're great kids, and they can easily take on gods like us. Who knows, maybe this war will need champions like them." He walked through the portal and closed his portal.

"I hope they never have to fight this war." Swift carried his mug over to the window of his study, and stared up at the luminescent moon. "Lucy, was all of this worth the suffering you will bring should you win?"

* * *

 **And we are done. The fight ended in a tie, with both side giving their all. Some could argue, but this is what we decided would happen during the fight. This was back and forth, and Swift really helped me formulate ideas and keep their powers in check.**

 **There is a couple of things I want to mention as well. First is about Zantensuken. While under normal circumstances, Gyro would be able to counter it, you can't defend an attack you can't see. Rage never made any signs of charging the attack up, and faked him out with a voice behind that turned his attention away, leaving his back wide open for the attack.**

 **Another is the fact he punched through the Aura shield of the ICARUS. It is a powerful shield, and could withstand most attacks, but at this point Rage was using a lot of his power. It should also be noted that he blocked a punch from Bahamut without being pushed back, and then cut through him in half while using his highly limited powers.**

 **I could go on and on about this, but that would take all the fun out of the discussion. So here is what you are all going to do. The THOR fans are going to read ROAD, ROAD fans are going to read THOR, and the random readers who found this are going to read both. Then you will laugh/cry/curse at your screens, which will be (hopefully) followed by follows and favorites. Then you will tell your friends, and they will read it, and tell their friends. It will be an endless cycle, and the world will be happy.**

 **So, as Swift would say: Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a good everyone. We will both see you next time.**


End file.
